


Mister Policeman

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: You get lost downtown, and find averyfine police officer in the process.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Kudos: 9





	Mister Policeman

"Where the hell am I?" You huffed, trying to see the street signs as you braked at the intersection. "Nami and Robin said the restaurant was somewhere around here..." Of course, they (Nami) just _had_ to eat at the newest restaurant downtown. Which, as always, was flooded with detours and dead ends due to construction. "I should've just taken the bus..."

Deciding to make a turn, a police car came into your view. You went on high alert, not wanting a ticket to add on to your currently terrible day. As you drove past it though, you couldn't help but notice how handsome the police officer was, despite his alarming shade of green hair. He was standing next to his police car, sunglasses hanging from the neck of his shirt, pulling it down just enough for part of his toned chest to peek out. He was speaking into his walkie-talkie, giving you a clear view of his tanned, muscular arms.

"Oh, Nami and Robin _have_ to see this. This dude's waaaay too hot for that hair color." Pulling over to the side of the road, you grabbed your phone. Pretending that you were looking for a phone signal, you aimed your phone at him and took as many pictures as you could. Looking at your phone screen, however, you noticed that the police officer had propped his foot up onto his car tire and leaned his arm on it, giving you a perfect view of his butt. You had snapped a few more pics before you realized what it meant. He saw you.

Instantly throwing your phone into the passenger's seat, you revved the car up and prepared to make a U-turn to get back into the intersection. Your red face only got worse as you heard police sirens go off behind you.

"Please please please please," you prayed, glancing in your rear-view mirror to see if mister policeman was pulling you over. He was. Going to the side of the road, you watched your knuckles turn white as you gripped the steering wheel. Taking deep breaths, you rolled the window down, preparing for the worst (whatever that could be).

"Ma'am," the policeman began. You glanced nervously at his name badge, which read "Zoro". "Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"N-No, officer," you stuttered, fear and embarrassment coursing through your veins.

"To give you this." He handed you a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "Let's grab lunch sometime." With a wink, he was back in his police car. As you watched him turn around and drive away, only one question was burning in your mind.

"Doesn't he know that road leads to a dead end?"

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of a tweet i saw (just search hot police officer tweet and you'll find it)  
> I wanted to make Zoro do something else at the end, but the only other thing I could think of is him driving on the wrong side of the road...which is really dangerous lmao.


End file.
